Together or Not At All
by Forever the Optimist
Summary: We know from Steven Moffat and the unfilmed short P.S. that Amy and Rory found each other after Angels Take Manhattan, but the details of their life are not very well filled in. This one-shot retells their first meeting after being zapped back in time. This is based largely off a picture on Pinterest, if you recognize your work let me know so I can credit you!


Rory Williams sat on a park bench somewhere in the past, head in his hands. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what had happened in that graveyard, back (or should he say forward?) in 2012.

"Damn it," he said quietly, then growing in volume. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!" An young mother pulled her children away, alarmed, and only then did Rory realize he'd been on his feet, shouting. "Sorry!" he called, giving the frightened woman a little wave. She scuttled off, tugging her children behind her.

Rory sat down with a thud, sighing. It just wasn't fair, to have everything work out so well, and then _poof_. Everything he'd ever worked for, gone. More importantly, _Amy_ was gone. He glanced down at his wedding ring and couldn't stop a tear from escaping.

He shook his head, wiping his eyes determinedly. "Don't think about it," he ordered himself. "This is how it is, and you'll-" His voice broke. "You'll just have to make do."

Rory glanced at his watch. _2:17,_ it read. Hardly a minute had passed since he'd been pulled decades into the past. It was funny, he realized, but his watch was still accurate - he'd been careful to set it as soon as they landed in New York. Even now, it was still faithfully reflecting New York time, as if nothing had changed.

A bird began to sing somewhere behind him, its cheerfulness a sharp contrast with Rory's current mood. Indeed, he felt the entire day was far too warm and sunny - everything ought to be gray and bleak. The world should reflect somehow the tragedy that had occurred.

He buried his face in his hands. _Five minutes,_ he told himself. _That's all you get, and then you've got to get up and make a life. Somehow._

Rory sat there, letting all of his grief pour out, trying to get through as much as he could. Then, when his watch told him that his five minutes were all too soon up, he got to his feet, straightening his back. He started to walk away, telling himself he would not look back.

"Okay," he said to himself as he walked. "First thing to do is find out when I am." He chuckled half-heartedly. "No Doctor to tell me this time. Then I probably should get a job…Oh God, I haven't even got a valid driver's license."

Suddenly behind him he heard footsteps, footsteps that sounded eerily familiar. Rory started to turn around, then stopped. "Wishful thinking," he muttered. "You're on your own this time. Just forget them." He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and kept his eyes on the ground.

The footsteps got louder, more insistent, as if the person was running. Rory sped up. Whoever this was, it was probably best to stay away. He'd heard as much about New York as anyone. Then something stopped him short.

"Rory?" It was a woman's voice, soft and sweet, with a Scottish lilt.

"Amy?" Rory asked, without turning around. He hardly dared to even hope.

"Oh Rory, thank God." He spun around and she was there, long red hair flying free, eyes red from crying. She ran to him and he caught her in his arms, holding her tighter than he ever had. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he buried his face in her hair.

"Amy… Oh, Amy…"

She pulled back, frowning. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she told him firmly, slapping him hard across the face.

"Remind me why I married a Scottish girl," he muttered, rubbing his jaw. Amy laughed and kissed him square on the mouth. After what felt like both forever and not long enough, they broke apart. Rory cradled his wife's face in his hands. "But… How are you here? Not that I'm complaining," he added hastily.

"The angel was still there," she told him. "The one that got you, it was still there." She shrugged. "All I had to do was blink."

"So you let an angel touch you… But how did you know you'd end up in the same place as me?"

"I didn't," she said simply. Rory was certain he'd never loved her so much in his life as he did at that very moment. "I think River knew," she added after a while. "She didn't even try to stop me. I think she'd already seen it happen, seen us together. But nothing's ever for sure."

"Time is in flux," Rory said, quoting the Doctor. Amy laughed softly.

"He can't come and get us," she said after a pause. "The Doctor, I mean. He said it was a fixed point." Her voice broke slightly. "We won't ever see him again."

"That's okay, that's alright," he said quickly, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "We've still got each other, haven't we? What else do we need?"

She smiled up at him. "That's exactly what I told him," she whispered. "There was room on that grave for my name, too."

Rory stepped back. "Amy, you shouldn't have come, you should have stayed with the Doctor. You left your whole life behind-"

"So did you," Amy pointed out. Rory shook his head.

"Yes, but I didn't have a choice. You did. You threw your life away, Amy."

"Shut up," she said fiercely. "Just shut up, stupid face. I didn't throw it away. I got it back." She was crying now. Rory brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Hush now, Amy, don't cry, it's alright."

"You're one to talk," she sniffed, angrily wiping her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Rory, I tried to give you up once, and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I am never, and I mean _ever,_ going to let you get away from me again."

"Amy…" Rory was left speechless.

"Weren't you listening?" she asked. "Remember what I said, before we…" She swallowed hard. "Before we jumped?"

Rory shook his head.

"It's marriage, Rory," she said with a small smile. "Together or not at all."

* * *

 **A.N: Hello, all! Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers. This is my first ever one-shot, so I hope you enjoyed it! I saw a series of pictures on Pinterest describing this scene and instantly wanted to write about it, so this is my take on Amy and Rory's reunification. Now that this is done I'll probably start on the sequel to Mystery Girl (if you haven't read it I highly recommend it) I just wanted to do something smaller first. This is also my first attempt at Amy and Rory, a sort of a practice shot for another story I'm planning now. So let me know how accurate you think I am! Thank you all, dear readers, and much love to you!**

 **-Forever the Optimist**


End file.
